2007-01-16
Tuesday, January 16, 2007 Stronghold runs across Tansy berating the Three Little Pests and starts to remonstrate with her when Tansy pulls a pistol (which turns out to be non-lethal (see forum post)) that hits Palantir’s force ball which in turn hits Razorback. Razorback goes rager and attacks Stronghold. Then Mega-Girl shows up and clocks Razorback. Mrs. Carson then shows up and brings Stronghold, Razor and Mega-Girl into a detention hearing.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 2 Bethany seems to have gotten a crush on Stronghold. Abracadabra proposes following Foxfire and Lifeline around to see what they’re up to and steal all the essence they get for themselves. Ms. Hartford announces the yearbook project. Photos will be done on Feb 1. The detention hearing ends with explanations and no detention. Mega-Girl promises to introduce Stronghold to the Cape Squad. Stephen asks Marty if she likes movies. Oiler and Kodiak begin to get into it when the fight is broken up by Mr. Forrest (Mr. Forrester?) and She-Beast. “Mr. Forrest” turns out to be Bogus in disguise, who decides to tell The Don. In Paranormal Law, Murphy collides with Lifeline. She points out that the textbook had once belonged to Shelly Carson. Mr. Layton’s National Guard unit has been activated and he’s on his way to Afghanistan; the new teacher is Janice Talbert. Loophole and Jericho’s class takes a field trip to low orbit, headed by the teacher, Langley Paulson, who demonstrates why he’s the original Tin Man. Bogus and The Don are interrupted by Ringo. The Don gives him the task of tracing all of his phone calls undetectably. Loophole and Selkie ask Mrs. Horton for permission to inspect the bust of Poe. Loophole determines that it’s got a concealed chamber with a note (and possibly other things) and that it’s only 15 years old. The Three Little Witches watch as Loophole and Selkie exit Poe. In Martial Arts, Chou gets Swordmaiden to spar against. Swordmaiden deliberately punches her in the gut, knowing she's got cramps. Chou loses it and has to be pulled off of killing Swordmaiden by Chaka and Tennyo Sensei Beaumont is not amused.Five Elements Dancing - Book of the Water Becca discusses some of Chou's issues, and then introduces her to the Inner Smile meditation. Chou has a short conversation with Saladin, then Hippolyta has a talk with Sara about her feeling about the issue. Chou isn't happy with the Goobers meeting, until Sarah asks her to join the core group. Then she gets accosted by several of the Tigers, who are scared off by Stonebear approaching. Something weird happens just after dinner with Counterpoint. (This is most likely Counterpoint swearing not to attack Chaka again which happens on the 19th in A Fist Full of Chaka) (That's a reasonable speculation, but the mention of Hello Kitty and the bland look fit Jade much better. Xalt.) The Dragons decide to have it out with the Tigers. Bladedancer has a talk with Sara. References See also *January Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline